


Rozdział 6: Emporium Galorium

by nihilisten



Series: Jezioro Strachu [7]
Category: KING Stephen - Works, Needful Things - Stephen King, The Sun Dog - Stephen King
Genre: Castle Rock, Gen, Horror, Thriller
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Przygnębiony Norris nieoczekiwanie znajduje pomoc u pewnego starego sknery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ten rozdział był powodem, dla którego w ogóle zaczęłam pisać to opowiadanie. Uwielbiam Popa, ale King zawarł go tylko w jednej pracy, więc musiałam coś z tym zrobić...

Norris przekroczył próg „Emporium Galorium” nie bez pewnego niesmaku. Wszyscy w miasteczku znali ten ni to sklepik, ni to zakład rzemieślniczy – podobnie jak wszyscy wiedzieli, że jej właścicielowi, Popowi Merrilowi, nie można ufać. Pop był najbogatszym człowiekiem w Castle Rock, słynął ze skąpstwa i sprzedaży zarówno cudeniek, jak i ordynarnych śmieci; mówiono też, że macza palce we wszystkich sprawach w miasta. Jednym słowem, stary cwaniak.

Mimo to Norris doszedł do wniosku, że odwiedzenie wątpliwej jakości pałacu cudów nie splami jego honoru, szczególnie jeśli zdoła kupić tam przyzwoitą wędkę. Nie bał się, że zostanie okantowany – znał się na tym sprzęcie i ufał, że rozpozna gówno, gdyby próbowano mu je wcisnąć.

A jednak coś w jego umyśle zabrzęczało ostrzegawczo, kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwoneczek przy drzwiach „Emporium Galorium”.

– Witam, witam – z głębi sklepu odezwał się chrapliwy głos, a po chwili przed Norrisem pojawiła się zgarbiona postać Reginalda Mariona „Popa” Merrila. – Czym mogę służyć?

Norris zmarszczył brwi. Staruszek w swojej kamizelce, okularach na czubku łysej głowy i z nieodłączną fajką w ustach wyglądał najwyżej na wiejskiego głupka, lecz jeśli wierzyć plotkom, właśnie takie pozory chciał zachować Pop. Zresztą Norrisa to nie obchodziło. Miał swoje sprawy i nie zamierzał wtrącać się w cudze.

– Chciałbym kupić wędkę. – oznajmił, z ogromnym żalem unosząc to, co zostało z jego ekwipunku. – Najlepiej tę lub podobną. Ma pan coś takiego na składzie?

– Hm – Pop pyknął fajką, przez co dym zasłonił jego zmrużone oczy. Norris odniósł wrażenie, że starzec i tak jest w stanie zajrzeć w głąb jego duszy. – A cóż się z nią stało? – wskazał żałosną resztkę wędki policjanta.

– Drobny… wypadek. – wyjaśnił wymijająco Norris.

Pop wyciągnął dłoń, a Norris bez zastanowienia wręczył mu wędkę – jednak to prawda, co mówią o ludzkich odruchach. Staruszek nasunął okulary na oczy i, pomrukując cicho, przesunął wzrokiem od góry do dołu wędziska. Norris wstrzymał oddech, jakby spodziewał się, że Pop machnie ręką i wędka będzie jak nowa, ale ten tylko pyknął fajeczką.

– Zdaje się, że wpakował się pan w jakieś gówno. – pokiwał głową.

– S-słucham?

– Widziałem już kiedyś takie złamanie. To nie wróży nic dobrego, panie władzo.

– Ale…

Bicie jednego z wielu zegarów w „Emporium Galorium” zagłuszyło głos Norrisa, nim ten zdołał dokończyć myśl. Chwilę potem dołączył do niego kolejny, a potem następny; w ułamku sekundy sklepik wypełnił się nierównym biciem dziesiątek zegarów, wydających się prowadzić między sobą nierówną rywalizację.

Zrezygnowany Norris popatrzył na właściciela przybytku, który uśmiechał się do siebie, jakby zadowolony, że jego podopieczni tak dobrze się spisują. Kiedy wreszcie ostatni zegar umilkł, Pop jeszcze raz pokiwał głową, a potem z niemal fizyczną przyjemnością wypowiedział jedno jedyne słowo:

– Kłopoty.

Norris był wstrząśnięty.

– Skąd pan wie…?

Pop uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem; uśmiech ten mówił „wiem tyle, ile potrzeba, i tylko głupiec nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy”. Wskazał Norrisowi krzesło, a sam poczłapał do szerokiego blatu w centrum sklepu i położył na nim wędkę.

– Już kiedyś przyszedł do mnie ktoś z taką samą, skrzywioną wędką – zaczął starzec. – Jakiś chłopak, nie więcej niż dwunastoletni… Ale to było dobre trzydzieści lat temu.

– Chłopak? – Norris postanowił nie protestować, gdyż Pop najwyraźniej przymierzał się do naprawy. Jeśli jego zdolności nie stanowiły tylko kłamliwych plotek, może istniała szansa na uratowanie wędki.

– Wpadł tu do mojego zakładu, cały przerażony. Wyglądał, jakby zobaczył diabła i przez dobre dziesięć minut nie mogłem wydobyć z niego zrozumiałego słowa. Kiedy wreszcie się uspokoił, stwierdził, że coś wyskoczyło na niego z jeziora i chciało go połknąć. Podobno to była jakaś… fala? – Pop wypowiedział te słowa z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, jak ktoś lubiący straszyć bajeczkami małe dzieci. Jego zwinne ręce poruszały się przy wędce jak ręce magika. – Wciągnęła mu buta i torbę, potem chciała rzucić się na niego, ale skończyło się tylko na złamanej wędce. Dziwne, prawda?

– Nie może być…

– Ano nie, nie może. Pewnie popsuł wędkę ojcu i wymyślił to na poczekaniu, żeby nie dostać w skórę. Zaoferowałem mu naprawę wędki, lecz był tak roztrzęsiony, że po prostu kupił pierwszą z brzegu na zastępstwo. A może po prostu nie miał pieniędzy? – w sklepie rozniósł się dźwięczny śmiech Popa. – Ale i tak… Panie władzo?

Dostrzegłszy tępy wzrok Norrisa, Pop oderwał się od roboty. Policjant dosłownie oniemiał, jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrując się w jeden z wielu zegarów z kukułką obecnych w „Emporium Galorium” – chociaż należałoby bardziej powiedzieć, że patrzył przez niego. Wyglądało to tak, jakby duchem znajdował się gdzieś daleko od ciała.

– Fala – powtórzył Norris. – Wciągnęła mu buta i torbę.

– Dobrze się pan czuje, panie… Ridgewick?

Coś w jego umyśle trzasnęło tak głośno, że aż podskoczył. Zamrugał, po czym już przytomniej spojrzał na Popa, który miał w oczach ostrożne politowanie – takie, z jakim patrzy się na wariata, który w każdej chwili może dostać ataku. Norris zignorował ten fakt.

– Więc to działo się od dawna…?

– Słucham? – Pop wyciągnął fajkę z ust i zrobił krok w tył. – Nie mam pojęcia, panie władzo. Więcej nie widziałem tego chłopaka, a już na pewno nie nad jeziorem. Zresztą naprawa wędek to nie moja specjalność. Podejrzewam jednak – zmrużył chytrze oczy – że panu może się to bardzo przydać.

Norris spojrzał na swoją własną wędkę, którą wyciągał ku niemu Pop, wciąż pykając dymem z fajki. Wzdłuż wędziska biegło ledwo zauważalne wzmocnienie, przypominające nieco zieloną taśmę do uszczelniania albo pęd bambusa. Norris od razu złapał ją w dłoń; ku jego niewysłowionej uldze wędka leżała w niej tak pewnie, jak zwykle.

– Dziękuję, panie Merrill – wykrztusił, autentycznie wzruszony. – Ile się należy?

– Trzydzieści dolarów.

Wysoka cena nie była w stanie popsuć humoru Norrisowi. Bez słowa wyciągnął portfel i wręczył Popowi dwa banknoty, które ten ochoczo złapał brudnymi paluchami i schował do kieszeni fartucha. W oczach staruszka zabłysły chciwe iskierki, lecz nim Norris ruszył do wyjścia, Pop zatrzymał go chrząknięciem.

– Wędka wprawdzie jest mocniejsza, ale lepiej pan uważaj na siebie.

Norris z wdzięcznością pokiwał głową, po czym wyszedł.


End file.
